Potentially hazardous materials such as household chemicals and pharmaceuticals are intended to be accessible to responsible adults while limiting access by children. One approach to limiting access is so-called “child-resistant packaging,” a term which refers generally to packaging which, to be opened, requires steps that would not be immediately apparent to a child.